Gundam seed destiny love affair
by ferishia
Summary: Meyrin and Athrun are dating! cagalli acts high mighty and wins athrun back. it all commmes along with tennis match declared my lacus.Athrun in the end decides Meyrin or Cagalli? asumey, lacus and kira! all pairings included! lacus and kira only a little.
1. chapter 1:Bring it on BITCH!

Gundam Seed Destiny "Love Affair" (Part 1) – Bring on Bitch!

Kira- Are you doing well with Meyrin?

Athrun- Yes. But I think Cagalli didn't like it.

Kira- Why didn't her?

Athrun- Here I'll show you.

Kira- Whoa! Those are a ton of messages.

Athrun- She was saying about the war is over. Why won't you be

with me instead of her?

Kira- I hope nothing bad happened.

~On the Minerva~

Meyrin- Oh! I got a message from Athrun.

Meyrin- Be warned …. Cagalli will come in.

Meyrin - hello some one out their?

Cagalli- What is your problem?

Meyrin- Don't blame me! Athrun just wanted you to protect your

country.

Cagalli- bring it on shy girl.

Meyrin- Is on.

Lacus- Stop it this is not how it should be settled.

Meyrin - You're right Lacus.

Cagalli- We should have a settled battle.

Meyrin- That sounds really fair.

Lacus- Okay. But with tennis match.

Lacus- tomorrow all day I will announce it.

~ Lacus and cagalli left the Minerva to discuss further plans on the grand tennis match in the meanwhile Meyrin heart is beating on what happened then kira and athrun visit Meyrin quarters as they saw lacus and cagalli talking out~

Athrun - Meyrin what's wrong my dear?

Meyrin - well you see cagalli was upsetting on you dating me then miss

Lacus came as the peacemaker and decided that this should be

setted in a tennis match.

Kira – But why tennis matches.

Athrun – Miss Lacus told me when cagalli was in high school she was ace

in playing tennis. Kira you should you her twin sister?

Kira – well I only find out after the bloody valentine war athrun

Meyrin – Hello Athrun, and Kira did you forget about me?

Athrun – Oh my love I am sorry that this happened to you.

Kira – Yes Cagalli gets really clingy or stubborn when it comes to Athrun.

Athrun – Out of those and other reasons is why I stopped dating her.

Meyrin – Athrun and Kira do you guys want to help me practice for the

match?

Athrun – Yes I would love to help out Meyrin.

Kira – Why not it would be fun to see my sister lose ant her own game.

~The next day Lacus was to busy with all the paperwork as the

Chairwoman and preparing for the tennis match then Cagalli came along to chat with Lacus~

Lacus – you could come in Cagalli

Cagalli – Dear Lacus something is wrong?

Lacus – What is wrong Cagalli?

Cagalli – Nothing feels right anymore

Lacus – Oh you mean that I never have time to see kira anymore?

Cagalli - You silly girl is about athrun forgetting my existence.

Lacus – Well Cagalli you are a bit clingy to him.

Cagalli – How do you know that?

Lacus – To be honest Kira told me

Cagalli – I am sorry about babbling about athrun and me, I should leave.

Lacus – It was nice talking to you Cagalli

Cagalli – Bye Lacus I should head to the courts

~ As Cagalli leaves for her own time for thinking straight Lacus continues with her busy business. In the meanwhile Meyrin left her quarters to meet with Kira and Athrun for some practice ~

Meyrin – well I am 5 minutes away from the outdoor courts that is close

Meyrin – I got a text message from athrun: look behind you.

+ Athrun embraces her in open arms kissing her in the lips holding her steadily looking at her cute petite white and pink tennis outfit as Meyrin looks into his emerald eyes +

Meyrin – Athrun my love did you forget about Kira?

Athrun – I remembered that I called him to meet me here.

Meyrin – I bet you got distracted when you saw me by a glimpse.

Athrun – You're exactly right Meyrin

Meyrin – I think you just got a text from Kira

Athrun – Your right it said her buddy where the hell are you?

Meyrin – I think he got pissed off

Athrun – Well Meyrin is better to say he is annoyed

Meyrin – say these to him look at the sun and determine the position you

are and find the closest tree that is big.

Athrun – Yes I just sent it right now

Kira – Hey Meyrin and Athrun the two love birds!

Meyrin – Is Kira from a distance and he was not far from us.

Athrun – You are so smart that you knew that tree close from us from the

location of the courts

Kira – Hello there we should get out game on.

Athrun – Yeah we should right now and Meyrin I will help you.

Meyrin – Well I will open the gate to get inside

Athrun – I think we got a problem

Meyrin – What do you mean Athrun? Let's keep walking.

Kira – I did not see this coming.

Cagalli – What are you doing here you bitch Meyrin the boyfriend stealer!

Kira – Meyrin and Athrun I didn't know she was coming here.

Meyrin – Is alright kira that blonde doesn't know her place.

Athrun – What should I do now?

+ i loved writing this! is my first creation of a gundam seed destiny fanfic! the pairings are meyrin and athrun, cagalli and athrun , lacus and kira. so yeah the next chapter is really intenese +


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Rises

Gundam Seed Destiny "Love Affair" (Part 2) – Battles Rises

~ As Athrun is bewildered when he arrived to the courts to practice with kira helping out Meyrin for her match. There is yet another problem that came along. Kira was so confused knowing that his sister Cagalli was there. Athrun now has to choose a bit early hook up Cagalli again or break Meyrin's pure heart? ~

Cagalli – What is this Kira a set up?

Kira – No way Cagalli and Lacus is busy getting ready for the day.

Athrun – Is alright Kira, I talk with her.

Cagalli – Are you going to ditch Meyrin?

Athrun – I will never do that.

Meyrin – But don't forget about me?

Cagalli – Shut up you Bitch!

Meyrin – Now you blonde get a life.

Kira – Nice one Meyrin but you ladies let Athrun decide himself.

Athrun – Cagalli let's go figure this out and Kira can you take care of

Meyrin for now.

Kira – That is what best friends are for.

~ Athrun leaves Meyrin and Kira at the courts for a short while to figure things out with Cagalli. Cagalli looked really tense and has the urge to never let go of Athrun but she knew that he would choose Meyrin over her~

Athrun – Why can't you just leave me alone Cagalli?

Cagalli – Is just your not right for Meyrin.

Athrun – You don't choose who I date Cagalli.

Cagalli – My country is safe now so ditch the slut.

Athrun – hey what your words on what say about my girlfriend.

Cagalli – I don't care Athrun.

Athrun – Well I'm leaving you Cagalli.

+ Cagalli kisses Athrun on the lips and hugs him really tight as Meyrin takes a walk wondering why Athrun is taking long to just talk to Cagalli and Kira tries to catch up Meyrin because Athrun entrusted him to take care of Meyrin. Meyrin took a deep breath and started to cry and she saw Cagalli kissing Athrun +

Meyrin – What just happened?

Kira – Cagalli give me a break for once

Athrun – I can explain!

Cagalli – Don't leave me!

Kira – I have to Lacus.

Meyrin – I never want to see you again Athrun Zala!

Cagalli – I bet you're ready now for the tennis match.

Meyrin – I am so ready without practice!

Kira – Athrun are you going to do now?

Athrun – I will deal with this later.

Cagalli – Well my work is done.

~ Meyrin leaves to go back to her quarters to cry in her pain and sorrows as Athrun punches the wall in the nearest block as Kira tries to handle his sister then leaves her to talk to Lacus and Cagalli evil as she is continues a bunch of drills of practice ~

Lacus – Kira you could come in

Kira – did receive my text message

Lacus – yes I did but at least you came to see me

Kira – Look at what kind of dilemma Athrun is in now!

Lacus – I know is even worse than me

Kira – I saw it all Lacus

Lacus – We have to do something now!

Kira – But your busy planning the tennis tournament

Lacus – Don't worry this comes first

Kira – I can't believe Cagalli did that!

Lacus – Yes is hard to believe

Kira – I wonder what she was plotting against

Lacus - Is aright Kira we have one more thing to solve

Kira – What is that Lacus?

Lacus – Is about our dear Meyrin.

Kira – Your right we can't let be is this kind of state.

Lacus – Okay Kira you talk Meyrin while I talk to Athrun.

Kira – Why do you get to talk to Athrun?

Lacus – You know I am better at this then you Kira!

Kira – Bye Lacus, see you tomorrow.

+ Kira gives Lacus a goodbye kiss and tries to find Meyrin somehow as Lacus tries to concentrate or working hard again with all this complication happening in the meanwhile Cagalli is done her drills and found her brother Kira around the corner where she was at +

Kira – Cagalli what are you doing here?

Cagalli – Well maybe having fun of today's outcomes!

Kira – What was your intention of ruining the relationship of Meyrin and Athrun?

Cagalli– Oh nothing unparticular.

Kira – I can't believe you're my twin sister!

Cagalli – Kira my dear brother forgive me not please.

Kira – So what are you going to do now?

Cagalli – Maybe I will kick Meyrin's but tomorrow in tournament

Kira – Well I am minding my own business and leaving you!

~ I had so much fun making this chapter so much! I feel bad for meyrin in this chapter since did not see what really happened. Like from what you are hearing Cagalli is the bad character till the end. Will Lacus and Kira plan work to bring Meyrin and Athrun back together? Or will this tennis match really decide the truth for Athrun in his true love? Besides that everyone thinks Cagalli is insane even Lacus Clyne? Just wait for the next chapter if Athrun can become a better man for love. ~


	3. Chapter 3:Complications?

Gundam Seed Destiny ~Love Affair~ (Part 3) – Complications?

~ The next day Lacus took the day off from working her but off and visited Athrun. Knowing Miss Lacus she knew he was at the Justice Gundam . In the meanwhile Kira tried to find Meyrin. He could not find her anywhere so he went by to Lunamaria and Shinn since they are dating each other? ~

Kira – I guess I should ring the door bell.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Lunamaria – Hello, who must this be?

Kira – This is Kira Yamato.

Shinn – Lunamaria dear just open the door!

Lunamaria – Please don't sound talk to me in that tone!

**DOOR OPENS.**

Shinn – Please come in Kira.

Kira – Fighting as always?

Lunamaria – Not really, is just Meyrin come by yesterday crying.

Shinn – Wait Meyrin was your sister?

Lunamaria – Don't be a dumbass Shinn, you knew that!

Kira – Okay the topic in hand is Meyrin!

Shinn – Oh yeah what happened?

Lunamaria – hello Shinn, I was going to ask that question.

Shinn – Well I know you well enough my love!

Lunamaria – You're so sweet Shinn!

Kira – Oh this is sick, Lunamaria do you know where Meyrin is now?

Lunamaria – She is probably with Athrun.

Kira – Those two broke up yesterday.

Lunamaria – Wait a minute but how?

Kira – Meyrin saw Cagalli kiss Athrun.

Lunamaria – That Bitch!

Shinn – There is a reason why I hate that blonde cagalli.

Lunamaria – You blamed her for making ORB explode with your parents?

Shinn – It was that too!

Lunamaria – I guess that is why she why crying.

Shinn – Oh you mean Meyrin.

Lunamaria – yes damn it, Shinn you're lucky I'm dating you.

Kira – Instead of disgusting me …tell where she is?

Lunamaria – Maybe try the shopping center.

Shinn – She told me is where you, Athrun, and lacus had the group date.

Kira – Thanks for the tip

Lunamaria – Please find my sister Kira!

Kira – Don't worry, bye bye Lunamaria and Shinn.

**WALKS OUT FRONT DOOR AND LEAVES**

~ Kira left Lunamaria and Shinn house and walks all the way to the biggest shopping center in the PLANTS. In the meanwhile Lacus yelled Athrun's name in the sky. Athrun came down from the Gundam and walked away with Lacus from plain sight to be not seen from others ~

Athrun – Lacus what are you thinking?

Lacus – I was trying to find you silly!

Athrun – You can't do that as your position of the chairwoman!

Lacus – Okay forget about that; tell your ex-girlfriend what happened yesterday?

Athrun – What do you mean?

Lacus – I am not an airhead like that girl Shinn liked before.

Athrun – Can you get to the point Lacus?

Lacus – Why did you kiss Cagalli?

Athrun – She kissed me!

Lacus – Alright I get it, just make up with Meyrin already!

Athrun – Wait I just got I text from Kira.

Lacus – What does it say Athrun?

Athrun – Meet me at the shopping center.

Lacus – Not yet Athrun is better for Kira to talk to her.

Athrun – Okay I sent him a text: I will be there in 20mins.

Lacus – That should be enough time to stall.

Athrun - Let's grab a bite somewhere.

Lacus – Great Idea

~ As Lacus and Athrun find the closest restaurant nearby to not be seen Kira just arrived at the shopping center and found Meyrin wandering around crying her hearts out and almost bumped into someone but Kira caught her in no time ~

Meyrin – Kira what are you doing here?

Kira – Saving your but my lady

Meyrin – I am no one's lady right now!

Kira – I came to talk about why you dumped Athrun?

Meyrin – Come on kissing his ex in front of me his girlfriend.

Kira – Just give him another chance

Meyrin – Well he did save me twice in the war.

Kira – It will work out don't worry about it.

Meyrin – Oh no the tennis match is coming soon.

Kira – Is too much for you Meyrin.

Meyrin – I know that Kira.

Kira – Here is a tissue to wipe those tears away

Meyrin – Thank you Kira

Kira – Don't worry, let's sit on the bench and you could lean on my shoulder so rest.

Meyrin – Okay Kira.

~ As Kira comforts Meyrin all he could before Athrun comes to save the day lacus and Athrun are walking in circles to not be seen by the lacus officials ~

Athrun – Lacus why are we not getting any food?

Lacus – No way Athrun we wasted to much time getting away from the officials.

Athrun – So where are we going now?

Lacus – To the shopping center.

Athrun – We better not get lost

Lacus – Don't be so negative Athrun I know the streets well.

**10MINS LATER…**

Lacus – Here we are the shopping center.

Athrun – I guess I owe you lunch

Lacus – Well you're the one who declared the bet!

Athrun – Come on Lacus walk faster.

**WALKS IN FRONT DOOR**

Lacus – Is been so long since we been here.

Athrun – Yes it was the first day I had with Meyrin

Lacus – Don't forget about me and Kira?

Athrun – I got another text

Lacus – What does it say?

Athrun – Tune it done Meyrin is sleeping on my shoulder.

Lacus – WTF?

Athrun – Lacus don't be like that.

Lacus – I am not jealous!

Athrun – Kira should we wake her up?

Kira – No she looks so peaceful right now!

Lacus – Kira is right.

Meyrin – Lacus is that you…besides is that ATHRUN!

+This chapter somehow got really long. Oh well I loved it so much. I ignored cagalli for one chapter and added Shinn and Lunamaria as extras! I guess I mentioned Stellar once? If you wanted to know the answer about Athrun and Meyrin … wait till the next chapter! +


	4. Chapter 4:Love Again!

Gundam Seed Destiny ~ love affair ~ Part 4 – Love Again!

~ Athrun is lost without to figure out what to say to Meyrin, as Lacus gave Kira a signal to get ready to walk away, Lacus gave Kira the winking eye and smile and in the meanwhile Meyrin looked furious when she woke from her nap on Kira's shoulder so peacefully ~

Kira – What a coincidence that Athrun and Lacus came right now.

Lacus – Oh Kira do you want to grab a bit?

Kira – Yes I would love to.

Lacus – I did not eat lunch yet.

Meyrin – Lacus and Kira come back here!

Kira – Where not coming back until you two work things out!

Lacus – Were serious

~ Lacus and Kira leave out an actual date after how long with the fading words they said and left those two alone as they looked each other quietly ~

Meyrin – Do you want me back or what Athrun?

Athrun - Yes!

Meyrin – Suck it up you kissed that blonde in front of me!

Athrun – She planted one on me.

Meyrin – Don't worry Kira told me what happened.

Athrun – How did he know?

Meyrin – He is your best friend.

Athrun – Are you giving me another chance Meyrin?

Meyrin – Yes I am Athrun.

Athrun – Do you want to ditch Lacus and Kira so we could have some alone time at my

Place

+Meyrin and Athrun kissed each other and left the shopping center to Athrun's house to make out to their heart content in the mean while Kira and Lacus came back +

**THE SOUNDS OF KIRA AND LACUS FOOTSTEPS**

Kira – Hello Meyrin and Athrun were back?

Lacus – I knew it this would happen.

Kira – You mean them leaving us?

Lacus – Well not exactly but I mean the charm on the ladies.

Kira – Where did they go?

Lacus – Um I think you just got I text.

Kira – Is a text from Athrun: thank you

Lacus – He is nor that formal as always.

Kira – Well I had fun on our date shall we continue?

Lacus – But I will be late for a meeting

Kira – Come on Lacus I know you miss me

Lacus – I chilled out to much already!

Kira – The main focus is Meyrin and Athrun are back together.

Lacus – They just make me sick!

Kira – Wait I am suppose to say that!

+ Kira puts his arm around Lacus and made her blush kissing her on the lips passionately as she Lacus hugs him walking away from the mall bum calling Lunamaria accidentally +

Lunamaria – I got a call from Kira Yamato

Shinn – I think I hear Lacus and Kira kissing on the background.

Lunamaria – Oh that is sick!

Shinn – They are worse than you!

Lunamaria – Let me correct you "the both of us"

Shinn – I can't believe Kira bum called you!

Lunamaria – I hope they didn't get caught on the way out.

Shinn – Is not their fault they are like copying Meyrin and Athrun.

Lunamaria – I am assuming those got back together.

Shinn – I guess you really know your sister.

Lunamaria – Well she learned from me since I also wanted Athrun to myself…

Shinn – Did I hear that correctly?

Lunamaria – Um I am lucky that Stellar died.

Shinn – Don't be so hurtful!

Lunamaria – Never mind, I'll call Meyrin

Shinn – You mean your sister?

Lunamaria – I think is ringing my itself

+ In the background they here so much background noise, kind of like static or maybe the sound of a smooch the sound really off key and a voice of a slow song playing really slowly in the background then call ended +

Shinn –Not again?

Lunamaria – Damn it, why is she like that sometimes!

Shinn – Call her back now.

Lunamaria – Oh hell I will!

Shinn – I think is ringing…

**RING! RING! RING!**

Meyrin – Hello who it?

Lunamaria – You know is me!

Meyrin – Did I call you?

Athrun – I knew it I heard something else…

Shinn – Meyrin you bum called us.

Lunamaria – Don't be such an amateur!

Athrun – My dear Meyrin I will protect you.

Shinn – Oh shut up already!

Lunamaria – Were we bothering you two?

Meyrin – Not really.

Lunamaria – Oh save it! Shinn and I heard it all from the background!

Athrun – Well you caught us red handed Lunamaria.

Meyrin – Oh turn on the T.V in a few minutes.

Lunamaria – Is anything important airing?

Athrun – Yeah the live broadcast of the tennis match.

Meyrin – Actually Lacus will be telling us what will happen and special affects!

Shinn – Okay thanks, we will leave you where you two left off.

**ENDS CALL …**

Shinn – Why are we not like that?

Lunamaria – You mean love birds?

Shinn – I love you the way you are.

Lunamaria – You're just being nice!

Lunamaria – I should stop paying attention to my sister.

Shinn – You should learn from her.

Lunamaria – No kidding!

Shinn – So what is for dinner?

Lunamaria – Your so full of it aren't you!

+ As Shinn and Lunamaria bicker away like a couple they are everyone in the PLANTS is watching the live Broadcast news +

Lacus – Hello everyone! This is your chairwoman telling all civilians' about a rival match. An official sports event on who dates Athrun Zala. A tennis match singles match 6 rounds. The opponents in the game are Princess of ORB Cagalli Yula Athha and the smart and shy CIC of the Minerva Meyrin Hawke. Please tune in tomorrow live the PLANTS stadium/coliseum 1pm till entertainment included by Meer Campbell. Thanks you for listening to today's news event!

Cagalli – Lacus knows how to bring it?

Kira – I wonder who is going to be the MC.

Cagalli – Knowing Lacus it might be you Kira

Kira – I better check Lacus's blog.

**KIRA LOGS INTO COMPUTER**

Cagalli – She have been active in the last few hours.

Kira - *coughs* Why is there a picture of me and Lacus kissing?

Cagalli – By the looks of it Lacus was followed the whole day.

Kira – Is my fault!

Cagalli – You just created a scandal for the chairwoman.

Kira – This bad if she found out!

Cagalli – You just created a bigger mess for her Kira,

Kira - This bad if she found out!

Cagalli – You just created a bigger mess for her Kira,

Kira - I better makes sure she does not find out about this!

+ Everything looks like it falls into place except the part of broken piece. Translation for you all Meyrin and Athrun back together , also Lacus and Kira are having some progress of their own? Someone broke the ice as reporters and photographers catch her every move and posted all notices on Lacus's blog. Hows will Lacus react ? Will the reports catch before is to late? will more action delay the tennis tournament match? +


	5. Chapter 5:Break Out!

Gundam Seed Destiny ~ Love Affair ~ (Part 5) – Break out!

~ As little Lacus does not know reports and photographers are waiting for her outside the studio patiently to get up and close for this scandal. In the meanwhile Kira left Cagalli at the house to help out Lacus as soon as possible out of this mess. Cagalli mentioned to him that the studio is not that far from here. Kira jolted as fast as he can to the studio ~

Reporter 1 – Where is Miss Lacus?

Photographer 1 – She should be coming any second.

Reporter 1 – I think I see Lacus coming out of the door.

**LACUS OPENS THE DOOR SLOWLY AND LEAVES THE STUDIO**

Lacus – What is with all this noise?

Reporter 1 – So Lacus you sound mad already?

Kira – Lacus let`s get out of here is not safe!

+ Kira ran off with Lacus and fast as they could before they are both seen by the reporters and photographers'. In the meanwhile Meyrin was so worried along with Athrun beside her so they decide to call Kira to see if nothing is in harm's way ~

**RING! RING RING! **

Kira – Is that you Meyrin?

Meyrin – Yes is me Kira, I had to call you!

Athrun – Kira is Lacus with you right now?

Kira – Yes, why do you ask?

Meyrin – You and Lacus are live right now on the news!

Lacus – How did that happen!

Athrun – Well Lacus Kira is not that smart to get away that easily.

Kira – I should have taken the short cut.

Lacus – I think we're almost there.

Meyrin – Where are you both headed?

Kira – Well at the alley right not as sight at my place right about now.

**KIRA TAKES OUT KEY AND OPENS THE DOOR **

Lacus – Meyrin I will call you back later

Meyrin – Athrun at least the cameras are not seen.

Athrun – By the looks of it the T.V news is reset for now.

**CALLS ENDS...**

Kira – Lacus you should call your officials that you here and that you're not coming back until tomorrow

Lacus – Can I kiss you on the cheek first?

Kira – Please just call them.

Cagalli – You're making me sick!

Lacus – CAGALLI you`re here?

Kira – Yes she lives here if coarse.

Lacus – Cagalli go back to ORB!

Cagalli – Rude much Lacus!

Lacus – I am just being honest

Kira – Shut up Cagalli! Be nice to your guest!

Lacus – Wait a minute I am getting a call.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Meyrin – Lacus is everything going well?

Lacus – Wait a sec I am getting another call

An official – Lacus we are getting to many calls after press conference

Lacus – I kind of have things tied up now!

An official – When are you coming back?

Lacus – As soon as I get things settled

**CALL ENDS...**

Meyrin – Lacus do you want to come over here?

Lacus – is Athrun with you?

Meyrin – Uh yes right now here is

Lacus – No offense Kira I have to leave you


End file.
